


A Dragon's Bite

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Shyvana is tasked with a scouting mission in the harsh tundra of Freljord, the only person suited to surviving the conditions and taking on the fearsome tribe of the Winter's Claw. The only problem is that she may not be in the best state of mind to rationally think things through...





	A Dragon's Bite

Winter had always been Shyvana’s favorite time of year. While others needed to bundle up for the cold weather, piling on the layers to shield themselves from the harsh conditions, the half-dragon wore no more than she typically did. Though her attire took on a more appropriate theme, the ice-like qualities of her armor appropriate for the winter landscape. The ground was covered with a thick layer of snow, something not atypical when during Snowdown - especially in Freljord.

The indents left behind in the snow by Shyvana were quickly covered by the raging blizzard. Every crunch of her heavy footfalls was silenced by the powerful winds. She was practically invisible, her light-blue skin and icy apparel allowed her to blend into the landscape, only hints of the darker blue of her hair and lips visible from a distance. She was camouflaged and far too swift to catch, should she manage to be spotted, her toned, curvaceous figure moving with surprising speed despite the conditions. With the winds blowing back against her forward movements and the six inches of chilled powder to trudge through, attempting to impede her progress, the way she pressed forward so seamlessly made it look like she was strolling through a meadow with low-cut grass merely tickling her ankles.

She was on a scouting mission, deep within the heart of Freljord’s territory. It was a little hard to tell just how far she had come. Everywhere she looked was mountains covered in white, not that she could see much further than the few inches in front of her face. The nighttime seemed unending beneath the flurry, had she been walking for days? Hours? Minutes? It was hard to tell, that was the sort of thing that she didn’t have hardwired into her system like Quinn did. She may have been bulkier, stronger, and definitely better looking - not that it mattered, she just liked to stroke her own ego at times - but she was far from properly equipped to handle a reconnaissance job like this. Not that she had much choice in the matter. Quinn and Valor would be practically useless in these conditions, unable to fight or flee should they be caught in an ambush. In that regard, Shyvana truly was the best person to send, fully mobile where her opponents would likely be hindered. All it came down to was whether or not there would actually be any action.

So far the outlook was bleak. Shyvana was utterly bored as she powered her way towards the settlement of the Winter’s Claw tribe. She was to investigate the growing tensions between the territories, Demacia wanting to bridge the gap of distrust between themselves and the Freljordian governments by helping the tribes avoid conflict, the dragoness sent to directly question Sejuani herself on the state of her people. Quinn had already been stationed Avarosa, having arrived there long before the cruel winter had set in and had overtaken the land. Transport was practically impossible at this point, making Shvyana’s endurance and sheer strength invaluable in this campaign towards unity.

There was only one wrench in her plans. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what it was, but something had Shyvana thoroughly aroused. Upon closer inspection, a cock was jutting from between her legs, the stiff, twelve inches of dragon-meat swaying side to side as she marched onward. There wasn’t anything to conceal it, having stripped away the piece of armor that had once contained it when it had gotten too cramped for comfort. She tried to not focus on it, but the erection wasn’t fading. Her body felt hot, craving the touch of another. She needed a release of some sort, almost tempted to stop where she stood and start beating off until she rubbed one or two out. Even now her hand was caressing the shaft, finding it fiercely hot even in the face of the sub-zero temperatures. She needed a hole to sink herself into above all else!

Then her destination came into view. She paused, unable to advance any further. Marching through a crowd sporting a boner this big would surely spark some kind of negative reaction, especially when it was someone as intimidating as Shyvana strolling on through. With her she-meat at full-mast, there was no way she would be able to stuff it away now. Her only option would be to take care of her little problem before advancing forward.

Silhouettes in the distance seemed to notice her presence, one of them pointing in her direction. She quickly ducked out of the way, retreating down to the base of the hill and booking it towards the nearby woods. The closest thing to cover she could find was a sturdy tree, pressing her back against the solid trunk and holding her breath for a few moments. It was hard to not act suspicious when she was in such a perverted state. This would be a terrible way to start negotiations with Sejuani, that much was for sure. She would simply have to calm her nerves and return when she was finished, though she remained concerned that it may take more than a quick session of rubbing one out to sate her needs.

Then an opportunity reared its head. Just as Shyvana had grasped her stiff cock and had begun to pump the length, she noticed a cloaked figure with very womanly curves not too far off. It was hard to hold herself back when she was so riled up, finding herself licking her blue lips hungrily. Her feet had begun to silently move through the snow, rapidly coming up behind the lone figure. There was no struggle, Shyvana’s desire to breed adding to her strength tenfold as she lunged at the stranger and seized her from behind. The cloak was torn off, and she quickly realized that her target was none other than Sejuani herself. There was no telling what the Winter’s Claw Tribe’s leader was doing out in the woods by herself, dressed in garb that concealed her identity, but it didn’t matter to Shyvana. She couldn’t articulate any type of response, her mind overwhelmed by the desire to fuck her victim silly.

“S-shyvana?!” Sejuani growled, fighting with all her might. She wasn’t one to go down easy, that was for sure. The half-dragon was stronger yet, though, managing to wrestle the toned blonde down to the ground. She didn’t seem to be wearing her usual bulky armor, instead only dressed in leather garments, something Shyvana was sure would come in handy in the future. “W-what do you think you’re doing?! Unhand me!” Her demands fell on deaf ears, the dragoness’ inhibitions almost long gone by now.

“I came to negotiate peace between Avarosa and yourselves…” Shyvana grunted, plopping down on Sejuani’s chest. Her twelve-inches were now very apparent, the monster throbbing just inches above the Freljordian warrior’s face. She bared her teeth as she was faced with the beast, her eyes wide in shock. Her facial expression was frozen, unsure of how to react. “Sadly, I think that’ll have to take a backseat to more pressing matters. Its a little hard to have a calm discussion when I’m all riled up like this, you know?” Her reasoning was beyond irrational and didn’t seem to be making Sejuani any less enraged, despite however reasonable the Demacian thought she sounded at the moment. Her estrus-induced state could only be cured one way and one way only.

“I’ll have your head for this, you bi—!” Sejuani was suddenly silenced as Shyvana effortlessly reared back her hips and bucked forward. She filled the fighter’s mouth with a few inches of stiff, hot dick-meat, the veiny length stretching her jaw and filling the oral cavern almost entirely in just a single thrust. She hadn’t meant to, but almost half of her dick had already been crammed into the warm embrace of the boar rider’s oral cavern. The feel of the woman’s plush lips hugging the thick girth of her meat-log drove her insane, causing her to immediately begin to move back and forth.

“Shush, just let me have my fun. You won’t have enough capacity for thought to be pissed at me by the time I’m through with ravaging your holes!” Her taunting caused Sejuani to furrow her brow, but that was about all she could as the half-dragon had begun to force her rigid prick down her tight throat. Both of her scaly hands seized the fighter’s platinum blonde locks, Shyvana taking purchase in the silken strands and holding her cock-socket fast in place as she began to thrust forcefully downwards. Her hips rose and fall, her whole body leaning into the motion as she repeatedly brought her pelvis down into Sejuani’s face with fervor. She wanted to feel her every inch engulfed in the warm wetness, already nearing the hilt of her column of girl-meat with the brute strength behind every pump of her hips.

“Gllk!” Sejuani began to gag violently, feeling Shyvana’s heavy, purple nuts smacking off of her drool-coated chin each time she came down on her face. By now the Demacian’s tongue was lolled out in pure bliss, receiving the stimulation that her body had been aching for as she repeatedly bottomed out inside of the gullet of her unwilling victim. The sound of her smooth, cum-laden sack repeatedly clapping into Sejuani’s face was almost as loud as the blizzard itself, paired with the wet slurping and choking of the woman on the bottom. This could have gone on forever, if it could have, Shyvana relishing in the bliss that burying herself balls deep brought. She was like a wild animal trying to breed, and was practically the equivalent of just that in her current state, though she had sheathed herself into the wrong hole.

Her thrusting became shallow, barely drawing back her hips more than an inch or two before bringing herself down at full force once again. This almost seemed all too casual for the half-dragon, though her perverted expression suggested that this was a feeling of intense euphoria. She wanted more, but she had no more cock to bury, choosing to instead resort to simply refusing to pull out from her sloppy and slick sheath.

Then it came with a sudden surge. Her sack tightened and her body began to convulse, her she-dick twitching and spasming inside of her pinned jizz-rag’s tight gullet. This wasn’t her first time receiving head, but something about the way that she had taken this pleasure by force made it all the more enjoyable to her. Ropes and ropes of her thick baby-batter were emptied directly down Sejuani’s windpipe, the dragoness not daring pull away from the source of the pleasure washing over her until the very last drop of her jizz had been emptied from her cock. It was almost endless, a vast quantity apparently pent up as it continued to flow into Sejuani’s gut until it was just barely bloated. She pulled out no sooner than when the very last spurt had been deposited down the Freljordian’s esophagus.

“Glllg… Hahhh!” Sejuani gasped for air with a raspy voice, her large chest rising and falling with every deep breath of hers. She was desperate to catch a second wind, especially after being made to drink a nearly a quart of dragon-milk directly from the tap. Shyvana gave her no time to recover, of course, setting out to work tearing off every last bit of the warrior’s leather armor. Her claws were met with virtually no resistance as she stripped the Winter’s Claw Tribe’s leader, the dragoness’ curiosity about the body that was hidden beneath overwhelming her.

The winter warrior was surprisingly well-endowed for what her concealing armor would suggest. Her pale mounds were sizeable, easily D-cups in size, the milky white flesh now defenseless against the elements. Her light pink nipples were stiff against the harsh, cold air, a provocative display for the already aroused attacker. She couldn’t hold back, slapping her sticky, saliva-coated phallus down between the bare orbs and squeezing the chest-cushions around her shaft. Shyvana couldn’t help but shudder at the sensation of the supple flesh around her sensitive shaft, quick to start bucking her hips forward like her life depended on it. Sejuani’s body was much softer and squishier than she had thought, a pleasant surprise!

“Y-you’re still not done?!” The tribe leader hollered, her upper body starting to twist hotly in an attempt to wriggle free. Her efforts were fruitless, already weakened by the damage done to her throat. Shyvana only began to roughly pinch down on Sejuani’s nipples in response, letting out a husky moan as the only indicator that she was still present mentally. Even then it was a little difficult to pinpoint exactly just how much of her hadn’t totally lost itself to her lust, a depraved, wolfish look in her eyes. Sejuani had come out into the wilderness to hunt, but now she herself was the prey.

“I’m done when I say I’m done.” Shyvana’s response was simple and to the point, and maybe a little rude. That wasn’t to say that forcing herself onto her victim wasn’t rude, but at this point, it was mainly to add insult to injury. To establish herself as the dominant party in this encounter. The dragoness had made it clear by now that she would accept nothing less than total subordination from the mighty Sejuani. Seeing the warrior so vulnerable like this was a power trip, thrilled by the embarrassed visage of the strong-willed Freljordian. Cum was still leaking from the boar rider’s chin, a mark of Shyvana’s triumph over one of the fiercest fighters in the land.

She also had a damn fine body, to the half-dragon’s pleasant surprise. She was already nearing her second climax already, just from rubbing her slick cock between the mounds of pale tit-flesh at a gradually increasing pace. Back and forth her pelvis went, the tip of her fuck-meat repeatedly mashing against Sejuani’s cheek and smearing her pre-cum all over the woman’s face. More acts of blatant degradation, further attacking Sejuani’s pride as her features were coated in seed. There was more of her jizz to come too, Shyvana already feeling her lower half start to tense up. Her clasp on the twin peaks wrapped around her shaft tightened, firmly squeezing and kneading the doughy peaks, spanning them and rolling them beneath her palms.

“I’m going to blow this next load all over your pretty face for all the complaining you’ve been doing!” Shyvana promised with a grunt, moving with desperation as she drew near to her second climax. Her load began to surge forth as she ravenously pounded Sejuani’s tit-pussy, thick ropes of her off-white cock-cream spurting out and splattering all over the disgruntled face of the pinned captive. Streaks of goo of dwindling sizes plastered Sejuani’s face, causing her to wince with disgust each time the molten seed touched her skin. Under more consensual circumstances the warmth may have been invited by her, especially as she began to catch a chill with her top torn open, but there was clear malice in her glare as she received her first ever facial - and a full one at that.

It was a rush to bust a fat nut all over the warrior’s face, but it was even more exhilarating for her to think about what she could do next. The obvious answer was the one she acted on, shoving herself to her feet and giving Sejuani ample time to make a run for it. Try as she might, the Freljord tribe leader rolled herself onto all fours and began to scurry away. Her movements were painfully slow, exhausted and hindered by the layer of snow on the ground, giving Shyvana more than a suitable chance to casually approach from behind and hold Sejuani in place by her broad hips. She made quick work of the form-fitting leather pants that the toned behind before her were clad in, peeling them off of the perky cheeks and revealing the broad, bare buttocks hidden away beneath.

“Its a shame you hide such a fantastic body beneath all your armor!” Shyvana finally remarked, licking her lips at the sight of the full cheeks. “A flattering outfit and you’d be suited to being someone’s dutiful cum-dump. Maybe I’ll have to break you in and make you one of my own!” Her words were more than hollow threats, the clear intent behind her words shining through as she abruptly shoved her hips right up against the plump peach. Her wet she-meat slid between the thick thighs below, the top of the shaft rubbing teasingly along the pantie covered crotch of the woman at the perverse half-dragon’s mercy. This little act of teasing was short-lived, Shyvana unable to stay idle for too long. The boring, tan undergarments were stripped away, ripped clean in half with a powerful yank. In this fluid motion, Sejuani’s cunt was exposed, allowing her to pull back her hips and ram the crown of her jizz-hose against the newly revealed entrance. Its warmth was so inviting, yet so tight, she couldn’t resist slowly starting to push forward.

“I-it’s so hot!” Sejuani yelped, feeling the agonizingly slow penetration of her folds. It filled her with warmth, heating her chilled body even in the near zero-degree temperature. She couldn’t believe it, but she quickly came to realize that she might be fighting a losing battle against the dragon-woman’s cock. It was so hot, so big, it felt like she was being hugged from the inside, being filled so full and feeling so cozy. Had she met her match in Shyvana’s dick? Was this the beast that would finally best her in battle? A part of her began to want more, wanting for the dragoness to bury herself to the root and stuff her with every last inch until it slammed into her cervix and entirely rearranged her insides. She let out a soft whimper, one not audible above the roaring winds, but Shyvana could feel it. She could feel the way Sejuani’s insides clutched her girth, squeezing down in a gentle embrace that silently begged for more. It didn’t take words to communicate needs as simple as this, and the Demacian was happy to comply.

“I’ll keep you nice and toasty, even if I have to pound both of your slutty holes to do it!” Shyvana grunted. She hunched forward, holding fast onto Sejuani’s slender waist as she began to ride her fat ass without restraint. Though her movements started slow, the tempo began to steadily build in hopes of coaxing more of a reaction from her prey. This struggle had evolved beyond from just being Shyvana’s lust for power and release in her time of need - it had become her desire to totally and utterly break Sejuani and Sejuani’s battle against her own needs that she hadn’t even realized existed before now. She had never been fucked like this before in her life. She wasn’t a virgin by any means, she’d had sex before, but never before had she really been fucked. Not like this, not like she was being bred by some feral animal who cared for nothing more than to get themselves off. She was being used, a first for her, and she was coming to find that she may not be able to win out against this method of attack.

Shyvana knew this all too well. She could hear the soft moans of newly charted bliss from her fuck-toy, produced each time she brought her hips forward and drove her pillar of girl-meat an extra inch deep each time. She could feel the woman’s insides growing slick, her movements becoming easier and allowing her to build more speed and power with her every thrust. It drove her wild to know that this was hard evidence that Sejuani was slowly succumbing, submitting to the power of her vascular behemoth more and more with every forward motion. The ‘schlicking’ of her deep penetration and the slapping of flesh to flesh became increasingly audible, Shyvana’s sack repeatedly bouncing off of Sejuani’s thighs with every powerful buck of her hips. Pelvis to butt, it brought both of them immense pleasure to have the dragoness jam her twelve inches balls deep time and time again.

“S-sooo hot, so… B-big…” Sejuani mumbled, her thoughts starting to wipe and her icy-blue eyes starting to go cross. She couldn’t focus on anything other than Shyvana’s dick thrusting into her tight snatch, stretching her folds around the thick, veiny girth. The sheer size of it was enough to repeatedly hit all of Sejuani’s weak points, and the intense heat was almost enough to melt her mind. “S-stop, please…” Her efforts to plead for her freedom almost went unheard, hardly mustering the willpower to fight back. Shyvana burst into an uproarious laughter in response, though she failed to cease her piston-like motions of her hips back and forth like it was hardwired into her system.

“I’ll stop when I knock your slutty pussy up and you’re carrying my children, you glorified bimbo!” Shyvana let out a husky groan, her temperament suddenly becoming fierce in response to this meek attempt at escaping the dragon’s clutches. She had totally asserted her dominance at this stage, Sejuani already like putty in her hands. She delivered a hard slap to the pert rump, the red welt incredibly visible against her milky white flesh. She shuddered at the sight of the ripple, eagerly delivering another hard spank to the jiggling ass-meat. Each strike brought forth a shriek of bliss, surprise, and pain from the Freljord warrior, further sinking into her depraved pleasures.

All it would take is one final load to the womb to seal Sejuani’s fate as her dutiful sperm-bank. She could feel it building, pressure growing in her groin. Her sack tightened and her back arched, only thrusting with a few inches each time she pulled back and slammed herself back forward. She wanted to make sure that not a single drop would be wasted, aiming for the most likely odds of knocking the tribe leader up with a baby dragon of her own. Her baby-batter began to flow forth in a torrent, accompanied by an intense cry of euphoria from the dragoness, the sheer amount of the thick ball-snot rapidly starting to expand the Freljordian’s gut as it totally filled her insides to the very brim. There was no space that wasn’t occupied by cock or cum, even with the forced expansion of her belly.

She didn’t dare pull out until the final drop had been squeezed out in her careful last thrusts, at last satisfied with her conquest of the curvaceous blonde’s body. Sejuani seemed to be the same, lost in a daze with a lewd expression etched upon her face, her tongue hanging from her parted lips and her breathing hot and heavy, fogging up the air in front of her jizz-drizzled face. This had been, perhaps, one way to bring peace to the tribes of Freljord. There was no way that the Winter’s Claw tribe could be led into battle with their leader transformed into a cum-guzzling, girl-dick addicted, bimbo-brained, submissive bitch, now could they?

It was a convenient solution that Shyvana hadn’t intended to use, to begin with, but it just felt like it had been the best course of action now that she had gone through with it. She had totally and successfully domesticated one of the strongest fighters in all the lands, forcing her knees to buckle underneath the might of her cock. Now she just wasn’t sure how she would report this to Jarvan, let alone how they would handle Avarosa.


End file.
